Sonic (Character)
Sonic the Hedgehog is the protagonist of a popular gaming franchise of his own name. He is used as a hero of SpinDashpro's videos. Use in Videos Sonic is the main protagonist of SpinDashpro's Sonic Plush Adventures. Throughout the series, he always encounters oddities occurring in Station Square. Despite all of that, Sonic always lends a plushy hand to help anyone who gets in trouble when needed. He lives in a bunk bed in Station Square alongside Tails and Knuckles in which he hangs out with literally. Character In Sonic Plush Adventures, he goes on jogs every morning, often getting him into trouble. He often acts sarcastic and is generally negative about most things when in a bad mood. However, he still takes the time out of his life to do things for others (more often then not against his will). This is very different than his in-game counterpart. Abilities and Skills Super Speed: Sonic can move with incredible speeds, sometimes faster than the speed of light. This is what gives him his name. Intelligence: Sonic seems to have the most common sense out of all the heroes. He may not be always this, but at least he can use it when he needs to. Athletics: Sonic can jump really high and get anywhere quickly when combined with his speed. He seems to lose this ability in later videos and even admits he's losing the ability in "Crinkle in Time". Grinding: Sonic can grind down and up rails and stair banisters. This is useful if he wants to get up stairs quickly. He seems to lose this ability in "Crinkle in Time" as he admits he's growing old and losing the ability as he struggles to grind up the stair banister. Homing Attack: If angered, Sonic will do this attack on his enemies. He doesn't lose this ability at all. He can be seen using it on Shadow in "The Case of Shadow the Missing Hedgehog 4/4", on Knuckles in "Adventure Time!" and on the Sock Monkey in "The Job". Spindash: Sonic will use this if he wants to get somewhere fast or attack an enemy. Peel-out: He seems to use this more often in later videos, where the spindash sound is played, but Sonic doesn't actually roll. An example of where he uses this is in "Crinkle in Time Part 2", which he uses his peel-out to recharge the time machine's battery. The Bad Future Knuckles accidentally creates a bad future in "Crinkle in Time" causing some characters and areas to change. Sonic doesn't change, but is still affected by it: His bunk bed and house are for rent and is taken from him by Mario. Sonic finds out that Mario has bought his bunk bed and house without telling him as Sonic was unable to pay his rent because of spending all his money on games, consoles and TVs. Then, Mario kicks him out, rendering him homeless. Sonic also finds out Tails is a comedian and is no longer his friend and Sonic is kicked out from the SpinDash Theater by his own friend!. He finds Knuckles hiding in Poop Avenue who never got the job of a Crime Scene Investigator, allowing the crime rate to become critically high in the area. Knuckles agrees to help him go back in time and fix the paradox. More info can be read on the Bad Future page. Friends Tails (Is his best friend) Knuckles (most of the time) Sonic's Cat Silver Buff Sonic (Kind of...) Wrist (Kind of...) Heads (Kind of...) Polyball the Purple Pikmin (In the fight against Shadow) You're-a-pee-er Crabs (Blue one helps him and Yellow one helps in the fight) Enemies Amy Rose (constantly stalks him) Eggman (always has been his enemy) Shadow (rivals with him) Mario (He tries to prove he's better than Sonic, but Sonic always proves him wrong) Polyball the Purple Pikmin (tries to steal the Chaos Emerald off of Sonic later after helping him) Sock Monkey (tries to hypnotize his friend Knuckles) Tails (In "Go Away" and in the Bad Future in "A Crinkle in Time") Knuckles (whenever Sonic is angry with him or Knuckles is angry. Also when Knuckles thinks he's better than everyone) Sonic's Dad (abuses his own son and is dumb) Sonic's Mother (tells him off all of the time and is abusive) The cops (trying to give him a ticket for speeding) Everyone except his friends and some enemies in "Fix it (Nuke it Pt.2)" (for accidentally giving Tails the idea to launch a global nuke and being blamed for it) The Fuzz (Hobs' Bad Future version) Gallery Picture 2.jpg Sonic in his first ever appearance Other Hedgehog Characters Sonic's Dad Sonic's Mother Amy Rose Buff Sonic Trivia *Sonic has yet to transform into Super Sonic. *Sonic was the first ever character to appear in Sonic Plush Adventures, the second being Tails. *He spoke the first line on the first ever episode of Sonic Plush Adventures but never finished the sentence as he was interrupted twice. *Sonic has appeared in more episodes than any other characters. *Sonic's voice changed in the SPA episode "Darts" due to SpinDashPro's voice breaking. *The only episodes Sonic has not appeared in was "Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!", "Shadow's "How to Kill Pikachu"!", "Face Off", "CSI Knuckles", "The Last Airbender", "Eggman Is Evil" and "Pizza Delivery". *Sonic goes for a 3 minute run every day *Sonic knows many health tips because of his former job of hosting 'Sonic Says' *Sonic owns a 'liePod' that he uses to watch TV while running *Sonic has a sense that tingles when Cream is making a bad recipe Appearances Every episode except Knuckles the Crime Scene Investigator!, Shadow's "How to Kill Pikachu"!, Face Off, CSI Knuckles, The Last Air Bender, Eggman is Evil and Pizza Delivery. Back to Main Page Back to Characters Date Of Birth June 23 1991(age 26) Portrayed by: Jake T AustinCategory:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Animals Category:Males Category:Sonic Characters Category:Plush Characters Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Adventures Category:Characters that appeared in Cooking with Cream Category:Characters that appeared in Sonic Plush Shorts